


A Dark Place

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [35]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Spoiler Potential, Suicidal Thoughts, Warning for Death Ponderings, serious issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Sypha has to pull Trevor out of that dark headspace, and immediately.(Ask.FM request. I hope that I did an appropriate job here, since suicidal thoughts are NO JOKING MATTER.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	A Dark Place

Trevor groaned softly when he looked up. Sypha had found him, and currently was bent close to him, touching his shoulder gently. He would have preferred to be alone with his thoughts right now, but it seemed that he couldn’t get a break from the two of them. But he still wondered if they really cared about him, or just were around because they would get into trouble later on if he wasn’t there to fight with them.

“You know that you can talk with us about everything.” Sypha slowly shook her head, making him look at her. “I mean it, Trevor. You have been very withdrawn as of late, and that is not good. Especially not when Alucard can hear you debating with yourself why you are even here at night.”

Trevor winced at the mention of that. So, they had heard him, and they were worried. Still, he didn’t like that Sypha had opened their conversation like that. She could have done it a little nicer, but Sypha was not a woman to show much patience when something was at stake. She even got very annoyed when someone was holding back information.

“It’s not like it’s your problem.” He tried to rationalize it that way, but that obviously was the very wrong route to take. “I mean it. It’s not like I have much use to you anyway.”

Sypha stared at him with the most annoyed expression he ever had seen on her. That surpassed even the one time he had been going on about how he totally would have kicked Alucard’s ass in that first fight, if she hadn’t held him back for such a long time. That this had happened right when she had needed to focus on work hadn’t made his case any better.

“Trevor Belmont, you will immediately take that back! We care about you alright. If I didn’t, I would just have let you and Alucard fight, knowing that you both would have ended up dead in those catacombs.” After that initial outburst, she took a deep breath, then pulled him to his feet with surprising strength. “And on a more serious note – and I was serious before already, don’t you misunderstand that – you’ll come with me, have a tea, and then it’s time to fess up and tell me exactly what is going on in that thick skull of yours, because I swear that with each passing day, it cooks up even more ridiculous scenarios!”

Despite the harsh words, Trevor had to laugh. Or maybe, it was those harsh words that made him laugh. Sypha cared _a lot_ about him. He might not like the fact that he would have to have a heart to heart with her, but from that moment on, the dark thoughts were much easier to keep at bay than before. Because Sypha would not just stand by idly and do nothing.


End file.
